The fire Prince and the Dragon princess
by Pizzapug789
Summary: Two rulers both thrown out of their own kingdom meet and friendship blossoms between them but what happens when that friendship turns to love. And where does the fact that Zuko doesn't know that Chroma is a Dragon fit into this. OC x Zuko
1. Dragon at kyoshi

Chroma p.o.v

I sighed at I climbed up a large rock. Two hours ago I had woken up not in my palace in the Dragon realm but here in some place that I do not know, which brought me to the conclusion that i am in another world. I sighed once again but I stopped midsigh as I heard an explosion and I came over the smell of fire. I quickly then transformed back into my human form and ran off towards the yells. Soon a village entered my vision and I ran faster. Soon I reached the village only to see people attack with fire. But this fire was not magic fire it was just as though the soldiers were controlling it. A man was attacking a bald kid with an arrow tattoo on his head that looked no older that twelve years old. I immediately jumped up and drop kicked the teen with a scar on his left eye.

"What?!" He roared as he got back up and shot fire at me. I waved my hand and a shield made of water came around me. The fire bounced off harmlessly. I glared at the teen keeping my face stoic. I then came at him as water surrounded my fist. I pulled back my fist as I called,

" **water dragon's crashing fist"** my fist connected with his nose and blood spurred from it as I all of a sudden burst into a coughing fit. I have been sick for the past few days so it was not surprising. I continued to cough and as I fought to regain air the teen had stood up but he stared at me as I started to cough up blood.

Zuko p.o.v

I was fighting the avatar when this blue haired blue eyed chick came of no where and kicked me away. is this girl a new companion of the avatar? No it can't be the avatar looks confused as well, so who is she?

"What?!" I yelled as I got up. I then sent a powerful blast of fire at her. She then made a shield of water. That's right you heard me _water._ she seemed pretty emotionless but she surprised me when water surrounded her fist and she yelled,

" **water dragon's crashing fist** " her fist hit me in the nose and as firey hot pain shot through me she erupted into a coughing fit. She fell to the ground and I paused my assault as she began to cough up blood. She seemed to be choking on her blood as she then fell unconscious. The avatar took this opportunity to run away as I picked up the girl and placed her on my rhino. I then heard a roar as the avatar's giant fluff monster flew away. I stopped paying attention as we headed back to the ship but a surprising onslaught of water from a giant sea serpent did not help my mood. We soon arrived on the ship and as I hoisted myself and the girl off of the rhino Iroh asked,

"Who's she?" And I answered back with,

"I have no idea"


	2. Warrior with a fight to win

Chroma p.o.v

 _ugh_ I opened my eyes only to see red... like a _lot_ of red, and just so you know red is my least favorite color other than pink. I let out a groan and sat up. Then the metal door opened and the man who I now realized was a teen walked in. He sat down in a chair and remained silent. I took this opportunity to study his face. His eyes were a warm golden color and he had pale skin but the thing that drew my eyes was the large burn scar on his left eye. He shifted, he seemed to be self conscious when it came to his scar. I then decided that that was the time to start looking at something else. My electric blue eyes locked onto a strange banner with the emblem of a flame on it **( see what I did there, emblem flame. Okay here's a hint *fire emblem*)**

"Where am I?" I rasped. The teenager looked up and answered me with a simple answer to my simple question.

"You're on my ship" I sighed.

" I meant what country am I in?" He paused before saying.

"Right now we're on earth nation waters"

"Earth nation?" I stared at him confused.

"You do know what earth kingdom is right?"

"No..." my eyes widened as I realized what had happened. "Sh*t!" I roared leaping to my feet.

"What is wrong with you?!" He yelled as I started to kick the bed that I was just lying on seconds ago.

"I'm. In. Another. F*cking. World!" As I said each word I kicked the bed once again.

"How is that possible?" He asked standing up.

"Dont act like I know!" I shot at him as I groaned and plopped down on the bed.

"I probably should've asked this first but, who are you?" He asked as he too sat on the bed.

"Chroma Animus, but my full name is Chroma Windara Animus. Chroma Windara is my first name but everyone just calls me Chroma." I answered.

"My name is Zuko, and why do I have the feeling that your name means something?"

"Because it does."

"Huh" I looked straight at him and said,

"My first name, Chroma Windara, means when roughly translated 'warrior with a fight to win' and my last name, Animus, means soul"

"So basically your full name is 'warrior with a fight to win soul'?" I nodded curtly.

"That's a mouthful isn't it?" I nodded once again.

"Anyway how'd you do that back there?"

"Oh that was just my magic."

"Huh?!" And with that I told Zuko all about magic.

"So you are saying that you were raised by a dragon?!" I rolled my eyes, his endless question are getting annoying.

"Yes" well if you call being a dragon and having dragon parents being raised by a dragon then yeah.

"We used to have dragon's here but not anymore" he said.

"They were hunted down weren't they?" I asked sadly looking at my lap.

"Same thing happened to our dragon's." The same thing happened to my people.

"I guess some things about our world's are the same."

"Yeah I guess so" I said.

"Where did you get your scar?" Zuko stiffened up.

"It's none of your business!" He stood up abruptly and walked out.

"What just happened?" I whispered to myself before lying down on the bed and falling asleep.


End file.
